1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bumpers for protecting posts and/or pilings from impacts from various things, such as boats or vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many instances, posts or pilings need to be protected from impact from various things, such as boats or vehicles. There are many devices in the prior art that are used for this purpose. For example, FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate conventional bumper assemblies 10, 15 attached to a post 11. The bumper 10 in FIG. 1 is attached to the post 11 using a strap 12 that secures the bumper 10 to one side of the post 11. The bumper 15 in FIG. 2 is attached to the post 11 by inserting threaded fasteners, such as lag screws, through recessed openings 13 in the face of the bumper 15. These conventional bumper assemblies 10, 15 have significant disadvantages.
FIGS. 3 and 4 are top views of the bumper assemblies 10, 15 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively. The arrows A in FIGS. 3 and 4 indicate a major direction of impact against the bumpers 10, 15, and the arrows B in FIGS. 3 and 4 indicate a minor direction of impact (i.e., a glancing blow) against the bumpers. When the bumpers 10, 15 in FIGS. 1 and 2 are struck in the major direction of impact, the bumpers will absorb the shock and readily transmit the impact forces to the post 11. A glancing blow, however, tends to peel the bumper 10, 15 off the post 11, or move it circumferentially from its original position.